unturned_wiki_plfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Zombie
Zombie są głównymi wrogami w Unturned, występują one we wszystkich lokacjach z wyjątkiem miejsc takich jak lasy i tak dalej. Typy Zombie Normalny Zombie: Porusza się on na dwóch nogach z prędkością taką samą jaką wynosi prędkość ruchu gracza bez sprintu, jego ataki nie dają żadnego efektu a jedynie odejmują obrażenia. Biegający Zombie: Porusza się on na rękach oraz nogach, jest on szybszy od normalnego zombie zadaje te same obrażenia lecz jego HP jest mniejsze. Czołgający się Zombie: Najwolniejszy Zombie, porusza się z taką samą prędkością co czołgający się gracz, ma on trochę więcej HP od normalnego zombie a także na trudniejszych trybach może zadać krwawienie. Niewidzialny Zombie: Jest to normalny Zombie którego można trudno dostrzec, jest on fioletowy i zazwyczaj stara się zaatakować gracza z boku/z tyłu. Nie może występować w wersji czołgającej się i sprintowej. Ognisty Zombie: Jest to normalny Zombie lecz gdy zginie wybucha ogniem który zadaje graczowi trochę obrażeń i zadaje krwawienie, jeśli w zasięgu wybuchu znajdują się inne Zombie, wtedy zamieniają się w wybuchające. Nie pojawia się w wersji czołgającej się i sprintowej ale za to można zamienić te dwa Zombie w ogniste. Toksyczny Zombie: Jest to normalny Zombie lecz co jakiś czas wypluwa truciznę na kawałek ziemi kiedy w niego wejdziemy co jakiś czas otrzymujemy obrażenia. Nie pojawia się w wersji czołgającej lub sprintowej. Mega Zombie: Jest to jeden z najgroźniejszych Zombie, jest on większy od wszystkich Zombie, posiada najwięcej punktów zdrowia oraz zadaje mocne ciosy, co jakiś czas rzuca kamieniem w gracza który zadaje mu obrażenia. Wypadają z niego militarne przedmioty. Radioaktywne Zombie: Są one normalnymi Zombie (również czołgającymi się i sprintującymi) i niczym się nie różnią po za tym że wybuchają kwasem który zadaje nam obrażenia i podwyższa toksyczność. Nietypowe Zombie Boss Elektryczny: Jest to jeden z najgroźniejszych Zombie, jest to zmutowany Zombie który respi sie tak jak inne normalne Zombie, z wyglądu jest jak Mega Zombie tylko w ubraniach normalnego Zombie, ten Zombie ma wiecej hp od Mega Zombie i potrafi strzelać prądem co jakiś czas. Jest to jeden z trudniejszych lub naj trudniejszy Zombie do zabicia, przez jego mocne ciosy prądu które maja bardzo duży zasięg i prawie nigdy nie pudłuje. Boss Zombie dają tyle samo expa co normalne Zombie i dropią itemy normalnych Zombie tylko z troche większym dropem co ich robi nie wartych w zabiciu. Ten Zombie sie zrespi tylko wyłacznie gdy serwer ma właczone takie Zombie w ustawieniach zaawansowanych lub z questów na mapie Rosja. Boss Wiatru: Jest to jeden z najgroźniejszych Zombie, jest to zmutowany Zombie który respi sie tak jak inne normalne Zombie, z wyglądu jest jak Mega Zombie tylko w ubraniach normalnego Zombie, ten Zombie ma wiecej hp od Mega Zombie i potrafi robić duży podskok który zadaje obrażenia gdy się jest w pobliżu. Jest to jeden z trudniejszych lub naj trudniejszy Zombie do zabicia, im bliżej sie go stoi tym więcej obrażeń zadaje co czyni go bardzo mocnym Zombie. Boss Zombie dają tyle samo expa co normalne Zombie i dropią itemy normalnych Zombie tylko z troche większym dropem co ich robi nie wartych w zabiciu. Ten Zombie sie zrespi tylko wyłacznie gdy serwer ma właczone takie Zombie w ustawieniach zaawansowanych lub z questów na mapie Rosja. Boss Ognia: Jest to jeden z najgroźniejszych Zombie, jest to zmutowany Zombie który respi sie tak jak inne normalne Zombie, z wyglądu jest jak Mega Zombie tylko w ubraniach normalnego Zombie, ten Zombie ma wiecej hp od Mega Zombie i potrafi źiać ogniem który zadaje dość mało obrażeń (gdy sie ma lepsze ubranie typu Military lub SpecOps) Jest to naj łatwiejszy Boss do zabicia (gdy sie ma broń palną). Boss Zombie dają tyle samo expa co normalne Zombie i dropią itemy normalnych Zombie tylko z troche większym dropem co ich robi nie wartych w zabiciu.Ten Zombie sie zrespi tylko wyłacznie gdy serwer ma właczone takie Zombie w ustawieniach zaawansowanych lub z questów na mapie Rosja. Czego Zombie Nie Umieją Zombie co prawda są groźne choć tak naprawdę nie są zbyt inteligentne # Zombie nie potrafią pływać co jest logiczne gdyż Zombie w filmach również nie umieją pływać ze względu na to że potrafią jedynie poruszać się po lądzie. # Zombie nie umieją się wspinać z wyżej wymienionych powodów. # Zombie są ślepe co za tym idzie nie wykryją nas jeśli będziemy cicho, nawet nas nie tkną jak będziemy tuż przed nimi.